Thrax (Osmosis Jones)
Thrax is an extremely deadly virus and a master of death and disharmony. He seemed to be a loyal ally to Francis Dolarhyde and Johan Liebert. He was pretending to help Pandora and Izaya Orihara. Main Allies: Johan Liebert, Francis Dolaryde Main Enemies: Spawn, Osmosis Jones (His archenamy), Drix (His archenamy), Allies: Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Black Mask, Falcon, King Rex, Enemies: Terra, Kokoro, Pandora, Izaya Orihara, Goal: Frame Izaya and kill all his members (Instead he arrested them), Kill The Miracle Elite (And Osmosis Jones.) Before The Multi Universal War with Tuxedo and Spawn He mastered his deadlyist powers twice. Made friend with Francis Dolarhyde to kill Spawn. With these powers, he could cut anything, burn anything, and explode anything with a powerful claw on his pointy. He wants the multi universe, but he was never able to take over it alone. This was because his power was not enough for him to keep the Kingdom. Johan Liebert use him to pretend to work for someone else on a mission. Thrax contacted and report to him that he found Izaya for a pawn/bait to kill Spawn. so Thrax is pretending to Izaya's follower. LOTM- Birth of Miracle Elite Thrax consults with the Pandora on his plan to take over Mount Olympus. She tells him that when Tuxedo dies years later, she and Thrax will recruit thousonds of villains and that they will lead him to victory. However, if any hero fights, they will fail. Thrax decides to nip the ??? threat in the bud by having Hyp, Mutt, and Nod feed the infant ??? a potion that will make him/her mortal. He later called his "REAL" Master about Betraying Izaya and Pandora, he tells Itachi, Kisame, Black Mask and Professor Hojo about that, but Hojo Disagrees about "Murderisitc Master" Plans. He, Itachi, Kisame, and Black Mask waits for their "Ex fellow allies" killed and defeat, which his "deadly master" revealed to be Johan Liebert himself. Kokoro Beats Up Evil Residents Thrax appears as one of Izaya's goons and helps his master with his plans. He works with Pandora and her henchmen for a better reason. He was late for a Roll Call, instead Pandora lets him take her place. His Victory After The Acolytes' Fall and Dormammu's and Izaya's defeat, Thrax and others wait for Johan Liebert to show up and meet him. Johan and Francis greets and then recurits them into their league. Thrax thanked Francis Dolarhyde for his asistance and vows that he'll be back for Terra and Kokoro. Meister of War Thrax successfully lied to by telling Itachi, Kisame, and Black Mask that Izaya is abusing them and sold them out. Johan Liebert secretly paid him $200 for completed his mission. Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Johan Liebert (his employer), Francis Dolarhyde (his Buddy), Falcon, King Rex, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Black Mask, The Murderisitc League, Selim Bradley, Selim's Alliance (Joined this team too for personal reasons) Rivals: ??? On and Off Allies/Enimies: ??? Enimies:Osmosis Jones, Drix, F. F. F. F. F. Fellowship, Miracle Elite, Izaya Orihara, Dormammu, Pandora, The Acolytes, The Helper Squad, The Striker force, Scorpion's squad, The Omega League, The Bodyguard unit, The Speed Crusade, The Olympus Empire, The Criminal Empire Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Viruses Category:Non Humans Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monsters Category:Scary Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Archenemies Category:The Dreaded Category:Sexy characters Category:Obessive Characters Category:Main Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Former members of Izaya's Syndicate Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Child Murderer Category:Second in Command Category:Rivals Category:Psychopath Category:Traitors Category:Main Members of The Murderisitc League Category:The Helper Squad's Villains Category:The Speed Crusade's Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Selim's Alliance Category:Characters in Meister of War